Hukima
Fire Thunder |creator = Democide}} Appearance Hukima is a small Neopteron with a lot of black fur with lime stripes. The whole body except the underside, the antennas and legs are covered by the pelt and even around the eyes is a lime fur line. The compound eyes are dark and shiny being the biggest parts of the head. The lime stripes appear slightly different with each individual but usually Hukima has three stripes on the abdomen and one at the area between head and thorax. The Neopteron possesses a small skin fold in which it stores the gathered nectar. Habitat and Ecology Hukima can be encountered in flower fields where it gathers nectar. The Plagued Meadows are a very typical habitat for the Neopteron and the only known hunting ground where it appears. Hukima flies from flower to flower and stuffs the nectar in its skin fold on the underside of its abdomen. With this activity it is an important monster for the flowers as it brings their pollen to other flowers. The lime color changes with the sort of nectar it gathered usually depending on the flower it visited. Hukima is completely peaceful and would only defend itself when attacked. Most of the monsters avoid it because of its similarities in appearance to Vombeol as the monsters want to prevent to fight a whole state of monsters so Hukima has only few predators and isn't timid towards other monsters or even humans. The Neopteron are social but are independent and don't form a state. A swarm of Hukimas make their nests close to each other and help out the other members if needed. The monster can distinguish its mates through its sense of smell. Individuals that aren't part of the swarm and approach the location of the nests are warded off. Because of their peaceful life style, Hukimas live monogameous and stay with their partner their whole life. Both males and females care for their larvae until they hatch from the puppets to an imago. The nectar is an easy to eat food for the larvae, adult individuals prefer fruits and other soft plant parts. Unlike other monsters, Hukima isn't aggressive towards humans and even enjoys being petted by them. When not handled right, the Neopteron may kick the human that pets it so attention to its actions are significant when approaching Hukima. Another issue is its superficial similarity to Vombeol what could lead to painful encounters when petting the wrong monster. While there are a lot of wild Hukimas, the Neopteron also found its way into human society as pets. Especially its fluffy, soft pelt and docile nature is very popular among people. In the meanwhile color morphs and different patterns are bred and even contests and other events in which owners show their pet Hukima are popular. Abilities Hukima isn't suited for fighting and the most it can do is kick, tackle or bite. Yet when petted it may leave an item as gratitude. Mostly it only fights back shorly when attacked and escapes after a while. Attacks #'Kick': When not handled right it kicks behind to push away the one who pets it. Hukima can also use it when attacked and defending itself in air by flying close to its target. #'Bite': When attacked, Hukima may close down to an opponent and bite it. #'Tackle': When provoked, the Neopteron takes a swing and tackles a target with its full force. Notes *The weakness is fire, then thunder. *When petted for the right amount of time it leaves a shiny which is either one of different kinds of nectar or some item like a paint ball etc. it somehow got ahold of. Some rare items may be dropped as well. (for more information regarding nectar please read Idea: Nectar Mechanics) **When not petted right, it will kick the person that is petting it. After being petted wrongly three times it flies away. **The color of its pelt shows what kind of nectar it gathered. *In Monster Hunter Project Gigas Hukima is held as a pet by the player. *Hukima gets shattered when killed by weapon and drops a shiny. It can only be carved by poisoning it. Materials Hukima Pelt, Monster Fluid, Hukima Leg, Nectar (shiny), different items (shiny) Trivia *The name "Hukima" is a combination of the words "Hummel" (German for bumblebee) -> Hu and kimalainen (Finnish for bumblebee) -> kima. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Democide